


Starks Secret.

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Shortly after the events of Avengers, a mysterious thing falls to Earth while the group is getting settled in the tower. Tony volunteers to investigate and soon has secrets to hide from his new friends, things he doesn't want anyone to see, mysteries to unravel, wounds to help heal, and an entire God to keep hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an eventful day already. The remainder of the newfound Avengers had moved into the once known as Stark Tower. Now the repairs were being done and Avengers Tower stood instead. The new sign was being hung as they all stood at the bottom watching Tony in his suit installing it. 

“Guys is it straight?” Tony questioned from above. 

“Yeah, looks good,” Steve smiled into his com. 

Tony finished welding the metal sign to the side of the building before flying out a significant distance to see his own handiwork. He smiled pleasantly at the "A". The mark of superheroes. He knew there were others out there and probably more villains than he could count; after all, he even had to factor in all of space after Loki and the Chitauri's attack, but it was somewhat astonishing to him that he was part of the quick to stardom group of protectors. It wasn't just him as Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries; he was Tony Stark the Avenger. Not being alone in the limelight was a much-needed change.

Life with the Avengers was also a much-needed update in his life. Nights that used to be cold and lonely were now filled with good company, fine meals, and real laughs. Though Tony wasn't all too convinced these people were sane, he appreciated the energy they brought with them. In the short time they had been together, it was almost like a family was born.

Sometimes; however, Tony wasn’t sure he fit in. Steve was a super soldier, Natasha was a spy, Hawkeye; well Tony thought his use of arrows were flawless but all around not the most necessary. Regardless; he was the only one with something not unusual in his blood. Especially compared to Bruce and Thor. He wasn’t always convinced he deserved the praise he got and each day only got longer while he grew more unsure. 

“Well,” Steve spoke again. “I think this place is beginning to feel like a home. We can’t thank you enough, Tony. None of this would have been possible without you.” 

Tony laughed, “hey it’s less of what I did and more like what my money did. If I was poor I guess I could offer you a shack if we were lucky.” 

“It is fortunate I suppose but no matter your bank account, you’d still be on the team. I know that metal suit of yours wasn’t built by money. It was designed by spirit and knowledge.” 

“Sure it is, but speaking of; my suits picking up on something.” Tony turned in the air, trying to find whatever his radar had picked up on, with the naked eye. After some moments he saw the barely visible fleck falling from the sky. He couldn’t see it hit the ground over the horizon of buildings but he knew from experience that whatever it was, it was not good. 

“Listen,” he began, still staring at the last place he saw the mysterious figure. “I’m gonna go check that out. My suits going haywire over it. You guys stay here.” 

“Why wouldn’t we go with you?” 

“I don’t know; because I’m already in the air and can get to it faster? I’ll call if I need help but I should be fine.” 

Steve sighed audibly through the speakers, "fine. If that's what you think is best. We'll be expecting you to keep us updated in case of an emergency, though."

Tony already set forward towards the area in which the unidentified thing had fallen, with no intention of calling them unless he absolutely needed to. Though he doubted it would be another invasion so quickly and without the tesseract or sceptre. It seemed unlikely and therefore he felt no immediate cause for alarm.

That was; of course until he saw what had fallen to Earth. Police had not yet blocked off civilians from accessing the crater but it hardly mattered. Anyone within a few miles of it were far too afraid of whatever it could be. Tony; however, got to see the mangled body lying limp in the centre. Parts of the flesh he could see were either scorched pure black or bleeding freely from horrendous open wounds.

Slowly and carefully, Tony lowered himself towards the person. Making sure to maneuver his blasters away from the already charred skin. It was only when he started taking off his suit did he realize that the person was miraculously alive. Their breathing was jagged and uneven. Incredibly laboured yet still enough.

He fell to his knees and eased the persons head out of the dirt and towards him. He gasped and fell back creating a small cloud of dust. Before him was the war-torn face of Loki; God of mischief. His mouth was sewn tightly shut with either red or bloodstained thread; at this point, Tony couldn't tell. Strangely, Loki's skin was almost blue and had very strange markings on his face and neck. The clear signs of strangulation made Tony shudder; remembering Loki's own evil actions on towards him.

Tony suddenly noticed Loki's’ eyes; open and focused on him. He was shaking more violently now but made no attempt to move or run away. “W-what happened to you?” Tony asked. 

Loki's gaze never left Tony.

Tony rose; startling the God. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered. “Unless this is a trick and I find out. Just…” He looked around. “Let me find a way to get you out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I am so sorry about taking 6 months! I'm going to be honest with you, I literally forgot about this until tonight like 3 hours ago!

Tony stood over the god for a few more moments, watching as the crimson eyes followed his. This was the god of mischief, there was no way he could be telling the truth. This had to be a trick. Yet Tony’s mind still spun in circles trying to find a way to help the injured man. It was all so surreal, he had no idea what to do. The obvious answer would be; leave him to die or find a way to contact Thor. But what if Thor had been the one to do this to him? 

The more he thought about it, the more it upset him. He knew nothing about these men other than myths, almost lost in time. What sense did it make that human interpretations from hundreds of years prior would adequately portray the real inner workings of the deities lives? Thor wasn’t his friend. He had barely known him a day, so who was to say he would not do something as horrible as this? Tony certainly didn’t know. 

That settled it in his mind. He would take Loki home, heal him, and then question the hell out of him. Now he had to put this plan into action and quickly. It wasn’t like he was out in the middle of nowhere. He was just slightly out of sight in a back alley, not exactly a quiet place. And with each passing second, he heard the wail of sirens drawing closer. 

“Can you move?”

Loki said nothing. Did nothing. His eyes were barely open now and it looked as if he was straining to even keep them half-lidded. 

“I suppose that’s a no, then? Fine. I’ve got one plan and it’s going to hurt. Not me though. You.”

Loki continued his silence. There was no attempt made to push through the coarse thread or make any contact so Tony continued with his idea. He took the metal braces off of his wrists and clasped them around Lokis’. At that, he began to show more signs of life. He was not happy with the new attachments. In an act of sheer panic, he attempted to rip them off with shaking hands that seemed incapable of bending around the metal ring. 

“Stop,” Tony ordered sternly. “This is the only way we can do this.” He turned towards his iron armour as if there was a person standing within it. “J, this is what I need you to do. Take him to my room at the tower and keep an eye on him. Don’t alert any of the others or let them find him. If they ask where I am, say I stayed behind to speak to the police and that the suit is still acting up from the war so I sent it home. Also, send a car for me. I’m not walking.”

“Of course sir.”

This time; even if he wanted too, there was no time for Loki to protest. The suit was already wrapping itself around his frail body. Weakly he let out a pained groan that made Tony's heart sink. It was so real and anguished that he almost couldn't imagine it being faked. 

Not long after the suit was completely around Loki and thrusters were blasting him off towards the tower. Not a moment later a rescue team was rounding the corner. “Mr. Stark,” one called out. “You’re here? What happened.”

Tony turned on his usual charming smile that the public was used to seeing. “I’m an Avenger. It’s my job to investigate this stuff. I’ve already had my clean up team deal with it for you. Nothing more than some loose debris from the war. It’s already heading back to my lab for analysis. I’ll take care of clean up too.”

“Oh,” the men looked from one to the other. “I suppose that makes sense.”

Before the men could question him any further, he strutted past them and towards the car that just pulled up. As soon as the door closed and he was hidden behind the tinted glass, his expression dropped. “Get me to the tower as fast as possible.” The car speed off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I hope now that I remember this exists, it'll be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
